


My Normal is Your Chaos (On Hiatus For Now)

by SkyLights17



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Possible smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLights17/pseuds/SkyLights17
Summary: She had a normal life- A good job, a great dog, and a small house in a quiet neighborhood in the beautiful city of Seoul, South Korea. Everything was normal.At least it was until she found a man bleeding out in her front yard.





	1. Fuck you, Mrs. Kang

She walked calmly down the street, thoughts of the day bouncing around in her head. She breathed in the cool night air as a small frown tugged at her lips. She had moved here for a change of pace, and even though she found it, she still felt that hollow feeling in her chest. Something was still missing, and she wished she could figure out what. Her thoughts were sidetracked when she saw her house slowly coming into view down the street. Her house was nothing special. It was a small white house with a black roof and a brightly colored front door. It was normal, bland. Just like her life.

She walked up her driveway, looking down at the ground as she noticed dark stains along the pavement leading up to her house. Someone must’ve used her driveway to turn around. She’d never seen this much oil leak from a car though? She shrugged it off and continued towards her house. She started to walk up the steps when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She paused, taking several steps back. She had to squint to see what looked like a..trash bag? A large black lump laid in the nearby grass, and she scowled. What was with Mrs. Kang always leaving her trash bags here? When will that woman learn that her yard isn’t a trash can? She sighed in frustration as she trudged towards it, grumbling to herself about Mrs. Kang. She crouched down, looking for a way to carry it to her trash can, but it was an unusually large bag, and she wasn’t sure if she could lift it on her own. She briefly thought about leaving it and asking for help with it tomorrow, but something in her gut was pushing her to move it herself. She let out a deep sigh as she tried to find the handle of the bag, but when she still couldn’t find it, she resorted to trying to turn it over, assuming that the handle must be on the other side. She grunted at the weight of it. Damn, how much trash did Mrs. Kang put in this thing?! After a minute of struggling in the dark she managed to turn over the bag, only to frown at the smell. She knew the smell, but couldn’t quite think of what it was at the moment. She turned on the flashlight on her phone and leaned closer, trying to get a better look. She held up her phone and squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. Her eyes went wide and she scrambled backwards, her phone hitting the ground with a small thump. The flashlight lit up the small area around her, and she stared in horror at the object in front of her- The trash bag, except it wasn’t a trash bag at all. It was a man dressed head to toe in black, and she briefly panicked, wondering if he was a burglar, but the color drained from her face when it finally hit her. The smell..the stains on the pavement..it was blood.

“Oh fuck!”

She scrambled towards the man, shakily picking up her phone. The man was pale and she could see black hair poking out from under the hood of his black hoodie. Bruises were blossoming along his face and neck. She checked his pulse, her breath catching in her throat when she realized how weak it was.

She quickly got to her feet, struggling to get him up and into her house. Her dog ran towards her, ready to attack and she fixed her with a stern look. “Luna, sit!” Luna reluctantly sat down, and she nodded to her. “Good girl. Wait here.”

It took a few minutes, but she managed to carry him to her couch, dropping him gracelessly as she tried to catch her breath. She lifted his hoodie to assess the damage. It was a stab wound, and after some extensive inspection, she found that it wasn’t deep enough to puncture any organs. Nonetheless, she would take him to the hospital when he woke up just in case.

She ran into her room, grabbing the first aid kit she kept in her closet and a roll of thread and a needle from her bedside table, she got two bowls from the kitchen, and a rag from the bathroom. She filled one bowl with rubbing alcohol and dropped the roll of thread and the needle in to sterilize them. After that, she took the other bowl to the kitchen and filled it with water. Once she was back, she crouched down beside the couch, carefully pulling his shirt further up to get it out of the way. She soaked one of the rags in the water, ringing it out before she began to clean the dried blood from the wound. The blood had slowed and she was careful not to irritate the wound, not wanting to make the bleeding worse. After the blood was cleaned off, she grabbed some antibacterial spray, carefully spraying it over the wound. She watched in grim amazement as dirt and bacteria rose to the top of the wound, and she carefully wiped it away. Once the wound was clean she took the thread, carefully threading it through a small needle before tying it in a triple knot. The last thing she needed was the thread to come undone while she was stitching his fucking abdomen closed. Once that was done, she began to gingerly stitch up the wound. After the stitches were done, she grabbed a roll of bandages, and with a bit of difficulty, she bandaged up the wound.

When everything was done, She stood up, reaching over to check the man’s pulse, letting out a breath of relief when she found that it was slowly getting stronger. She cleaned up the medical supplies, and washed out the bowls and rag. She sat down on her love-seat, letting out a soft sigh. As the adrenaline rush began to fade, exhaustion began to take over, making her body feel heavy, and before she knew it, she was waking up the next morning. She looked around, and her eyes widened as she realized that the man was gone. In his place on the couch, was a note that simply said “Thank you”. It was a piece of paper torn from the notebook she used for her writing, and as she read it, she got the unsettling feeling that the man she had saved was much more than he seemed..


	2. Shoelaces

Madison was by no means the person to get involved with dangerous situations, but as she walked down the street, she saw him again. His hair color varied. Everything from black to orange or blue. This time it was red. Like burn your retinas red. Even so, she always knew when it was him. He always had that sun-kissed skin and the same deep brown eyes. The same guy had been following her for several days, ever since she helped the man who’d been bleeding out in her yard. On occasion he would pass her on the street, but she always saw the way his eyes scanned over her. If he wanted her dead, he’d had plenty of chances to take her out. He seemed to have no intent of hurting her. Even so, she started carrying a pocket knife just in case. It was almost like he was just..watching her? She wasn’t necessarily worried about him hurting her. Ever since she almost got mugged, she’d started taking weekly combat courses as well as self defense lessons. No, what worried her was the thought of **why** he was following her. She turned the corner, only to jump back when she was met by the very person occupying her thoughts.   
“It’s you!” She shouted accusingly, and he glanced around wildly before pointing at himself.

“Me? What about me?” He asked curiously, and she scowled.

“You know what! Why have you been following me?” She demanded, and the man’s eyes went wide. “You know?!”

He didn’t give her time to answer before he turned and ran, and she scrambled to run after him. She had almost caught up to him when something caught her foot and she stumbled, crashing to the ground. The man ran around a corner and disappeared, heading towards a busy street. She wouldn’t be able to find him in the crowd. She sighed angrily as she looked back to find what had tripped her. Her shoe had come untied, and it had gone completely unnoticed by her until now. “Great. Just fucking great.” She grumbled, slowly picking herself up.

Further down the street, the man watched her from the alley way as he pulled out his phone. He dialed a number, pushing his hair away from his face. “Guys, we’ve got a problem.”He said once the call connected.

“Taehyung? What is it?” Jimin’s voice filtered through the speaker, and he heard rustling that he assumed was Jimin putting the phone on speaker. “She knows.” He responded, glancing around cautiously.   
“What? I thought everything was going well. What happened?” Namjoon cut in, and he sighed softly.

“I had a bad feeling, so I hung back a little just in case. I lost her in the crowd, decided to backtrack. Turned a corner and ran into her. She started asking questions, wanted to know why I was following her, so I ran. Damn, the kid’s fast. If it weren’t for her shoelaces she’d-a caught me.” He explained grimly as he stepped back onto the street.

“But you got away okay?” Hoseok chimed in worriedly, and he smiled at his friend’s concern.“Yeah, I did.”

He heard them all sigh in relief, but now wasn’t the time to relax. “But we’ve got bigger problems.”   
“What’s going on?” Yoongi asked, surprisingly calm considering the circumstances.

“**They** found her too.”


	3. What? He’s Not Dead!

Taehyung crept up the stairs to her house, careful not to make any noise. He crouched down, easily picking the lock. He pushed the door open, closing it quietly behind him as he stepped inside. He turned around, only to freeze when he was met by two glowing eyes. What the fuck? Yoongi hadn’t told him she had a dog?!

“Please stay quiet!” He pleaded softly, but as soon as he took a step forward, the dog’s ears flattened against its head, and it started to growl, baring it’s teeth, daring him to come any closer.   
“Nonono I’m not here to hurt anyone just-“

His frantic attempt to quietly calm the dog was thrown out the window when he heard a door open, and Madison appeared at the entrance to the hallway, a metal baseball bat in her right hand. Her short, layered brown hair was tousled, falling messily against her pink cheeks, drawing his attention to the freckles that dotted her cheeks like stars, her small pink lips parted as she breathed, her pale skin looked like porcelain in the moonlight, and her sea green eyes fixed him with a piercing look from behind her wide glasses. She was wearing a bright green t-shirt with a sun on it that showed off the curves of her body, and a pair of black leggings that accentuated her long legs.   
“Luna back.” She mumbled and the dog moved away from him to stand at her side. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to make herself feel more awake.   
“Listen, I haven’t slept well in the past 2 weeks, so would you please explain why the hell you’re in my house at..” She glanced at the clock on the wall. “At 3:25 am.”

Taehyung stared back at her, momentarily speechless. “You’re not scared?” He blurted out, and she raised an eyebrow at him. “I can take care of myself. Besides, if you wanted to kill me, you would’ve done it by now.” She responded simply, staring at him curiously. “So why are you here?”

The question suddenly reminded Taehyung of why he had been here in the first place. “I’ll explain on the way, but right now we need to go.” He motioned for her to follow him as he opened the door. “I’m not leaving without Luna.” She responded firmly, and he paused, glancing back at the dog who was still watching him cautiously. “..Fine, come on.”

He ran out the door, quickly noticing the three men that were striding towards him. One of them rushed at him, and Taehyung kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. He shot forward, kicking the man’s head back, causing it to hit the pavement, and when he didn’t get back up, another man charged at him. Taehyung grabbed a nearby water-hose and punched the man, quickly wrapping the hose around his neck. He pulled it tight, keeping a firm grip on it as the man struggled, but Taehyung didn’t let go until he passed out. He turned around just in time to see the last man running at Madison, knife ready as he prepared to attack. He tensed up, ready to jump to her aid when she wound her arms back and swung the bat at his knee. The man dropped to the ground like a stone, gasping as he gripped his knee. He scrambled to try and grab the knife, but she was faster. She slammed the top of the bat down on his hand, wincing at the sickening crack that followed. The man groaned, cradling his hand against his chest.

“I didn’t tell you to **kill** him!” Taehyung hissed, and she glanced at him. “What?” She enunciated by pointing dramatically at the man. “He’s not dead.” She responded, glancing back at the man who was still groaning in pain. “I just fractured his knee and broke his fingers...He’ll be fiiine.” She said, waving her hand at him once more. “Anyway, we should get going.”

Taehyung frowned, caught off guard by her seeming lack of concern. Nonetheless, he climbed into the driver’s seat of his car, and she followed behind him after letting her dog into the back seat. Taehyung pulled out onto the road, beginning to make his way back to headquarters.

At some point, he glanced over at Madison, only to find her staring out at the street, eyebrows furrowed and a frown on her lips. “You’re upset that you had to hurt that guy.”

It wasn’t a question. He was already well aware of the answer.

“I’m fine.” She murmured back to him, but the fact that she couldn’t look him in the eye as she said this spoke volumes on its own.


	4. The Upper Hand

She stayed quiet as Taehyung pulled up to a large building surrounded by a tall barb wire fence. After they were let in the gate, Taehyung drove around to the back of the building where several other cars were parked. Taehyung got out of the car, and she followed, but just as she moved to open the door for Luna, she heard someone shout.

“Put down the bat!” She turned to see a man pointing a gun at her. His dark brown hair fell into his eyes, and she raised an eyebrow. His hair was cut the same length all the way around his head.

He looked like a coconut.

“I said put down the bat!” She blinked, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

“Excuse me, you’re aiming a gun at me, and you want me to put down my only line of defense? Yeah, that would be a No.” He scowled at her, obviously not a fan of the comment.

“Alright smartass, a bat won’t save you from a bullet.” He growled angrily, and she smiled mischievously, a devilish gleam in her eyes. “Is that a challenge?” Her voice had a playful lilt to it, but the look in her eyes practically dared him to challenge her, and Taehyung was quick to cut in. “Nonono it’s not a challenge let’s go right now!” He let out Luna and quickly started dragging her towards the building. He paused to nod to Jungkook. “Relax, this is the girl Yoongi wanted.” Taehyung murmured to him, and she glanced at them curiously.

Who is Yoongi?

He must be pretty damn important because instantly the scowling coconut relaxed, waving her and Taehyung towards the door behind him.

She shrugged to herself, assuming that she would meet him eventually.

Turns out it would happen much sooner than she thought because just as the thought left her mind, the door that Jungkook had been guarding swung open and out stepped a group of men. Luna immediately stepped in front of her, growling angrily, and she opened her mouth to calm her when she noticed a familiar face.

“You’re the one that was bleeding on my lawn.” She deadpanned, and the men standing behind him began to snicker. Even Taehyung had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. The man she’d spoken to sighed deeply.   
“Yoongi.” He stated blankly, and her eyebrows furrowed. “Pardon?”   
He glared at her, seemingly irritated by her presence. “That’s my name. Use it.” She frowned, and Luna barked, not happy with the drop in her owner’s mood. Madison crouched down in front of the dog, scratching her head soothingly as she spoke softly to her, telling her that everything was alright. Luna settled down, and she smiled when she licked her face.

“So, anyone wanna tell me why this dork kidnapped me?” She asked, motioning to Taehyung, who nearly choked at the sudden question. “You came with me willingly!” He exclaimed, astonished by the accusation, and she cracked a smile at his outburst.

“His name is Taehyung, and I told him to bring you here.” Yoongi spoke up firmly, and she nodded disinterestedly. “And why’s that?”

Unbeknownst to her, Yoongi’s irritation was increasing with each question. “Follow me. You too, Taehyung.” He began to walk off towards one of the cars with Taehyung following him.

She got to her feet but didn’t move from the spot. Eventually, Yoongi turned back to her. “What’s the holdup?”

“You didn’t answer my question.” She responded simply, and his scowl deepened.

“Get in the car.” He growled venomously.

“No.”

He crossed the space between them, pulling a gun from his belt, and she felt the cold metal against her forehead as he pointed it at her. “I could shoot you.” He hissed angrily, and she leaned into him, feeling the metal digging into her skin. “Then do it.” She dared, lips twisting into a sick smile. He glared coldly at her but made no move to pull the trigger. “Go on, shoot me.” She challenged, and he looked her in the eye. “I’m not afraid to die.” She said simply, expression completely blank. Her eyes were like a frozen lake, cold and hard, something lurking below the surface just out of sight.

“No matter what you do, you still lose.” They stared at each other for a long time, but her expression never changed.

If he shot her, bringing her here in the first place would’ve all be a waste.

If he didn’t shoot her, she would have the upper hand.

She was right, no matter what he did, he wouldn’t win this fight.

Even if he did shoot her, what would be the point? The fear in his victim’s eyes was what made it so exciting.

She was right, and he despised it.

He reluctantly lowered the gun, glaring daggers into her skin as she walked past him with Luna following her, and she climbed into the car without a word.

A smirk slowly crept onto his face.

She may have the upper hand right now, but she won’t for long.

At least that’s what he thought


	5. Soft Side

When Yoongi told Madison that she would be living with he and Taehyung, he expected her to feel safe.

Except that’s not what happened.

Instead Madison said that she would rather stay at her own home, and when asked why, her response wasn’t at all what they were expecting. Instead of the normal “I don’t feel comfortable living with 2 mafia bosses.”, her response was “I’d rather not live with you two because I’m 90% sure you’re dating, and I’m not volunteering to be a third wheel in that.”

Yeah. She actually said that.

No matter how much they argued with her, she was dead set on her decision, and she wasn’t backing down.

That’s how Yoongi and Taehyung ended up here, scoping out her house in the middle of the night.

“Why are we still watching her when she obviously doesn’t want our help?” Taehyung complained half-heartedly. “You know why, Tae.” He sighed softly. As angry as Yoongi acted, he could never fool Taehyung. He believed that he owed it to Madison for saving his life and felt that he should return the favor by keeping her safe. No matter how tough Yoongi appeared, Taehyung knew that inside he was really just a big softie.

“We’ve got trouble.” Yoongi’s voice knocked Taehyung out of his thoughts, and he scrambled to get out of the car. By the time they got down the street, no one was there. They looked around and saw the front door of Madison’s house wide open. They ran up the steps, pausing when they heard nothing but silence. Feeling increasingly uneasy, they quickly made their way into the house, but what they saw wasn’t exactly what they expected.

A bald man in all black was sprawled on the ground. Madison was perched on his back, her feet pinning his arms to the ground. He started to move only to have the tip of his own knife press into the back of his neck. He hissed, immediately moving away as swore at her.   
“Tsk, quit whining. It barely nicked you.” She glanced up at them when she realized they were standing there. “Figured you’d’a been here.”   
She made the mistake of moving the knife away from his neck, and seeing his opportunity, he threw her off. He scrambled to his feet and charged at Taehyung, who dodged him, delivering a punch to his stomach. The man reeled back, and Yoongi took the chance to grab his head, kneeing him in the face. The man came back twice as hard. He kicked Taehyung in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. He banged his head on the coffee table and laid on the ground, groaning in pain. The man proceeded to smash Yoongi’s head into a wall while he was distracted with Taehyung.

With both Taehyung and Yoongi down, the man turned to her, smiling sinisterly. “Who’s gonna stand up for you now, sweetheart?” He asked as he advanced on her. She didn’t get a chance to respond before he pinned her against the wall by her neck. She kicked and punched, but he kept an iron grip on her. She tried to pry his hands away, but she wasn’t strong enough. The corners of her vision were blurring and in a last ditch effort, she scrabbled for anything to defend herself. Her hand hit a nearby table, and she began searching frantically. Finally her fingers closed around a mechanical pencil. She gripped it tightly and thrust it as hard as she could into the man’s neck. He cried out in pain, letting go of her as he held his neck, blood seeping from between his fingers. She scrambled to pick up the knife, and as she turned back to him, he rushed at her. In a panic, she lashed out with the knife, thrusting it deeper until she heard a large thud and groans of pain. When she opened her eyes, she was staring down at the man from before. He laid on the ground, completely limp, as blood spilled onto the floor below him. The knife dropped from her hand, hitting the floor with a dull metallic thump. She looked down at her shaking hands. Blood. They were covered in blood.   
Oh fuck.

She looked back at the man’s body.

She killed him. Oh fuck oh god she killed him! She could vaguely hear sirens in the distance, but she couldn’t move. Suddenly, a pair of hands landed on her shoulders, and Yoongi’s face appeared in front of her. “Goddammit we need to go!” He yelled angrily, and when she still didn’t respond, Taehyung picked her up, practically sprinting back to the car. Once they were a safe distance away, Taehyung and Yoongi finally began to relax.

By the time they got back to HQ the sun was beginning to rise. They got out of the car and after some coaxing, managed to get Madison out of the backseat.

They led her inside. Almost everyone had gone home, except for their team, and the people who stood guard. Yoongi went to fill in the others on what had happened. Namjoon, Jin, Jimin, Jungkook, and Hoseok all came by on their way out, introducing themselves and giving her small words of encouragement in hopes of making her feel a little better.

They all knew how hard the first kill was. It took a toll on the soul that they never thought possible at the time.

Once everyone had said their goodbyes, Taehyung guided Madison to a nearby sink. He turned on the water, and when she didn’t move, he carefully took one of her hands. She jumped, but for the first time since they left her house, she looked at him, her eyes focusing on his face.   
“Give me your hands.” He said gently, a reassuring smile on his face, and she quietly held out her hands to him. He took her hands gently, tugging them until they were under the running water. He gently ran his over hers, helping wash away the blood. The feeling of his large hands around her small ones helped ground her.

Taehyung knew that he couldn’t wash away the guilt or pain she was feeling, but he could at least let her know that he was there.

Even Yoongi felt bad for what had transpired.

Taehyung could see him standing awkwardly to the side, wanting to say something but not knowing what to say.

Once her hands were clean, Taehyung dried them off. “I’m sorry but you’ll have to stay with us, okay?” She nodded slowly. She was still distant, but not as much as before. It was a small improvement but an improvement nonetheless.

Once they got home to Yoongi and Taehyung’s apartment, they showed Madison to the guest bedroom.

“Thank you.” She murmured softly, slipping into the room before closing the door.

Yoongi and Taehyung changed into some more comfortable clothes, and were about to go to sleep when Yoongi realized something. “Go ahead and go to sleep. I’ll be right back.” He told Taehyung as he gathered a pair of light gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

He walked down the hall and knocked lightly on Madison’s door. He heard soft footsteps, and the door opened quietly. She kept her head tilted down so that her hair covered her face.   
“Here.” Yoongi grumbled, holding out the clothes to her. She raised her head, and he saw the tears rolling gently down her cheeks. She took the clothes silently, walking further into the room to place them on the edge of the bed.   
“Thank you.” She bowed lightly and started to close the door, but she was confused when it stopped abruptly. She looked back to find Yoongi’s hand pressed against the door, holding it open. “Come here.” He mumbled, keeping his eyes on the ground. She moved closer, unsure of what he wanted. He raised his hand, hesitating before slowly wiping away her tears. She was surprised by how gentle his touch was.

Yoongi was trying frantically to find a logical reason that she shouldn’t cry, and unfortunately for him, what came out of his mouth wasn’t what he meant to say.

“You look ugly when you cry.”

She blinked owlishly at him, obviously caught off guard by the sudden comment. Down the hall, he could hear Taehyung snort, and he turned his head to glare at him, flipping him off as he did.

Taehyung retreated back into their room, trying to muffle his laughter, and when he turned back to Madison, he was surprised to see the toothy grin on her face. She was giggling softly to herself, and seeing her smile like that made a wave of heat wash through Yoongi’s chest. She touched his arm gently, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Thank you, Yoongi.” Her voice was soft and sweet, filled with warmth and gratitude. “Ah do-don’t worry about it.” He mumbled as his face began to flush. She raised an eyebrow, amused by his sudden shyness.

“You look pretty when you blush.”

Okay, she hadn’t meant to say that at loud. Shit.

She tried to play it off cool, but she could feel her own face getting red.

“A-Ah th-thanks.” He squeaked embarrassedly, feeling that heat from before burning twice as strong.

He quickly turned around and all but ran back to his bedroom before he could embarrass himself any more.


	6. The Story Begins

Yoongi and Taehyung expected her to be pretty banged up, but they didn’t expect her to walk into the kitchen the next morning with a ring of bruises around her neck. Taehyung was at her side in an instant while Yoongi stayed at the table, fists clenched so hard his knuckles began to turn white, and his lips drawn into a scowl.

“Holy shit are you okay?!” Taehyung asked, gingerly running his fingers over her skin. It confused her a bit because she was sure they’d probably seen injuries much worse than this.

The feeling of his fingertips ghosting over her skin made her shiver.

She smiled softly, and for a moment, they were both taken aback. Despite the fact that they’d seen her smile several times, it always felt strangely disarming.

“I’m okay. Just a bit sore.” She responded lightly. She stretched her arms over her head, wincing when her back cracked in protest. “So what do I do now?”

“You stay here.” Yoongi cut in, and she frowned. “Why can’t I go with you guys?” She asked, turning to him with her eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re hurt.” He responded bluntly, and her frown deepened. “I’m fine.”

“No you aren’t.”

“Yes I am.”

“Uh guys?” Taehyung cut in, shrinking back nervously when they both turned to him. “I-I mean, maybe it’s best if she goes with us? What if they find her here?” Yoongi paused. The thought of her getting taken stung more than he thought it would, and he could see in Taehyung’s face that he felt the same. After thinking for a moment, he sighed, angry at his own weakness for the kid.

“Goddammit, come on.” He snapped, and they followed him out the door.

“Who are ‘they’?” She asked curiously once they were on their way. Yoongi glanced at her in the rear view mirror and sighed softly. “Every city has an underworld where black markets, drug cartels, gangs, mafias and other shit operate. In the underworld there are good people, bad people, and what we call neutrals. Neutrals consist of two categories- Good people that do bad things for good reasons, and bad people who do good things to support bad things. The members of our mafia are neutrals- specifically good people who do bad things for a good reason.” He explained and she nodded slowly, thinking over his words carefully. “So what exactly do you do?”

“We kill people. Bad people.”

“What kind of bad people?”

“People whose main goal is to hurt others.” This earned him another thoughtful nod. “So who’s after me?”

“Some rivals of ours.” Taehyung explained as he turned in his seat to face her. “They’re the ones that got ordered to stab Yoongi. When they saw him leave your house alive, they assumed that you were part of our team and started hunting you.”

“We’re here.” Yoongi cut in before she could say anything else. They piled out of the car and made their way inside.

As soon as she walked in the door, she heard a bark and Luna tackled her, knocking her to the ground. She laughed happily as the dog licked her face. “I missed you too girl!” She said, hugging Luna tightly.

The one thing she’d hated was that she’d had to leave Luna here at HQ. Yoongi had told her that Luna would be safer here anyway, and Madison had reluctantly agreed, not wanting to risk Luna getting hurt.

Once Luna had climbed off of her, she moved to stand up, only to be met by two hands held out to her.

She thanked them, smiling sweetly as she took Taehyung and Yoongi’s hands, and they pulled her to her feet.

However, they pulled a little harder than they meant to, causing her to stumble forward. She squeezed her eyes shut, fully prepared to fall when something caught her.

She opened her eyes to find Yoongi’s hands on her shoulders and Taehyung’s on her waist, steadying her. She looked up, quickly realizing that they were closer than she thought. She could feel their breath mingling with hers, and she was close enough to see their eyes widen and their cheeks flush, and she was pretty damn sure she probably looked like a tomato from the way her face began to flame.

They let go once they were sure she was okay, and she was left confused by the pang of disappointment she felt.


	7. Note

Hey guys, I know it’s been a really long time since I last worked on any of my stories. I’ve been struggling a lot with my depression. I just haven’t felt motivated to write in a while, but I’m really trying to break out of that, and finish some of my stories. I think I’m gonna start with the older ones and work my way up to the newer ones. I may skip between stories when I feel inspired to do something, but mainly, I’ll be trying to finish one story at a time. I can’t decide which one I want to start on first, so I’m gonna leave it up to you guys!   
Let me know in the comments what story you’d like to see finished, and whichever gets the most votes will be the one I try to finish first! Thank you guys for the help! 


End file.
